A pre-paid mobile communication device uses credit that is purchased from a service provider in advance of wireless communication service to pay for mobile communication services as they are used. As mobile communication services are used, credit is deducted from the balance of the account based on the amount and type of service used. Pre-paid mobile device users are able to purchase credit for their mobile device in a variety of ways. When credit on a pre-paid mobile device runs out, the user is denied service until he or she buys more credit. Tens of millions of people use pre-paid mobile communication devices as a method of communicating. These users may frequently call customer care of the pre-paid mobile communication service provider in order to check the remaining balance available on the mobile device.